Joseph Ritter Foor (1833-1896)
}} Joseph R. Foor is listed in the Brush Creek Township Civil War draftees September 1864. (The Franklin Repository newspaper, Chambersburg, PA; September 21, 1864) Bedford Gazette - March 30, 1900 Court: Estate of Joseph R Foor, late of East Providence township, deceased, petition to set aside sale to Albert Foor and asking that Jacob C. Barton administrator, be ordered to proceed to sell the real estate of deceased as directed in order of sales originally directed to him in this case, was granted Public Records *United States Federal Census **1850 West Providence, Bedford County, Pennsylvania #114/119 ***Jacob C Foor, 43 PA, farmer ***Catherine, 50 PA ***David, 18 PA, laborer ***Joseph, 17 PA, laborer ***Lydia, 15 PA ***Mary, 11 PA ***James, 9 PA ***Thomas, 7 PA ***Sarah Leader, 28 PA **1860 Census - Providence, Bedford County, Pennsylvania #327/296 ***Joseph Foor, 27 PA, farmer ***Tressa Foor, 20 PA ***Jacob Foor, 3/12 PA **1870 Censjus - Brush Creek, Fulton County, Pennsylvania - #40/40 ***Joseph R Foor, 36 PA, farmer, $0, $500 ***Tressa Foor, 31 PA ***Jacob H Foor, 11 PA ***Espa H Foor, 9 PA ***John F Foor, 7 PA ***Dellia F Foor, 5 PA ***Sarah A Foor, 3 PA ***Joseph R Foor, 3/12 PA **1880 Census - East Providence, Bedford, Pennsylvania #56/60 ***Joseph R Foor, 47 PA, farmer ***Tresie Foor, 40, PA ***Jacob H Foor, 20 PA, laborer ***Espy H Foor, 17 PA, laborer ***John L Foor, 15 PA, works on farm ***Delila F Foor, 13 PA, works on farm ***Sarah A Foor, 11 PA ***Joseph W Foor, 9 PA ***Leonard R Foor, 6 PA ***David A Foor, 5 PA ***Howard B Foor, 2 PA **"(no name)" Foor, 1/12 PA, may, daughter Other Records *Estate of Joseph R Foor (From the collection of William Allen Shade) **In re Estate of Joseph R Foor. OATH OF DEATH. State of Pennsylvania, Bedford County. Personally appeared before me Ed R. Home, Register for the Probate of Wills and granting Letters of Administration, in and for said County Jacob C Barton who being duly sworn according to the law, doth depose and say that Joseph R Foor late of East Providence Township, said County, deceased, died at his home on or about Thursday the 5th day of November A.D. 1896, at 2 o'clock PM of said day, to the best of his knowledge and belief. Sworn and subscribed before me this 24th day of February AD 1897. Ed R. Home. Filed this 24th day of February AD 1897. Ed R. Home, Register. **Oath of Administrator: Before me, Ed R. Home Esq., Register for the Probate of Wills and granting Letters of Adminstration, in and for said County, came Jacob C Barton, who being duly qualified say that as Administrator of the Estate of Joseph R Foor late of East Providence Township, deceased, you will well and truly administer the good and chattels, rights and credits of the said deceased, according to the law, and diligently and faithfully regard and well and truly comply with the provisions of the law relating to collateral inheritances. Sworn and subscribed before me this 24th day of February AD 1897. Ed R. Home, Register **To Ed R Home Esq Register of Wills of Bedford County, Pennsylvania. Sir, I Teresa Foor widow of Joseph R Foor late of East Providence Township Beford County Penna deceased do hereby renounce all my right to letters of administration upon the estate of said deceased and desire that same may be granted to Jacob C Barton of said township. Witness my hand this 26 day of January AD 1897. Teresa Foor. We the children of said deceased hereby concur in above renunciation and ask that letters be granted to above desined, Jacob H Foor, Russle Foor, Albert Foor, Ritchey Foor, Espy H Foor. Filed Feb 24 1897. **The account of Jacob C Barton, administrator of the estate of Joseph R Foor, late of East Providence Township, deceased. The accountant charles himself as folows; ***1897 Apr 10 To cash from Theresa Foor, the excess of widows appraisment 24.00 ***1900 Apr 20 To cash in sale of real estate 12.50 ***1901 Mch 9 To cash in sale of real estate 29.66. To balance due on sale of real estate to W. H. Grove 87.90. Int. from March 9 1901 3.95. Total charges 158.01. ***The widow took one tract of land at widows appraisment for $324 of which $24 is included in above account. ***The accountant asks credit as follows : By sumery payments E.R. Home, Register 4.90; Levi H Figan, Justice .50; George Maksaw, Auctioneer 1.50; Levi H Figan, Justice 1.25; Wm D Maning, Auctioneer 1.50; Levi H Figan, Justice .25; Levi H Figan, Justice .25; James Cleam, Clerk Court 7.75; Gazette advertising sale bills 20.00; Allowance to Accountant 50.00; E F Ken, atty for estate 15.00; E.R. Home, this account 7.50. Total credits 110.40. balances 158.01, credits 110.40, Balance 47.61. filed Nov 22 1901. ***Nov 13, 1900. The bal on this act $47.61 paid me at atty for Teresa Foor on judge no 203 Feb. 7 1896 being ____ lien on found accounts of record Frank E Colssie, atty for Teresa Foor. ***(Note, that much of this document is hard to read, especially the names, and there may be errors.) References See also External links Contributors *William Allen Shade 02:07, 25 July 2009 (UTC) - He was my great x 4 grandfather. Category:Upgraded from info page